


Eldest Tsukishima Battle Cry

by lisanna44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fukuroudani, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Pinterest, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Shiratorizawa, Threats, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, iwaizumi and kei is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Brother_Of_The_Year : Now listen here you little shits. I know you target my Kei and if I find one of you near him, I will make you fucking cry like a babyDadchi : ......HarryPotter'sOwl : .....Catto : ....HarryPotter'sOwl : Kuroo, you are dead
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Futakuchi Kenji & Moniwa Kaname, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Eldest Tsukishima Battle Cry

Brother_Of_The_Year has invited Catto, HarryPotter'sOwl, and Dadchi into the chat.

Catto : Ohoho? What's this?

HarryPotter'sOwl : Ohohoho! Is that you, bro?

Catto : BROKUTO!

HarryPotter'sOwl : KUBRO!

Dadchi : I assume you both Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san. Who is Brother_Of_The_Year?

Brother_Of_The_Year : It is I, Tsukishima Akiteru. Kei's coolest brother

Dadchi : Hello, Tsukishima-san

Brother_Of_The_Year : Now listen here you little shits. I know you target my Kei and if I find one of you near him, I will make you fucking cry like a baby

Dadchi : ......

HarryPotter'sOwl : .....

Catto : ....

HarryPotter'sOwl : Kuroo, you are dead

Brother_Of_The_Year : *throwing dagger*

Brother_Of_The_Year leave the chat

Catto invited GreenDarling, LongLiveTheKing, and SimplyM

Catto : Now listen here you little shits. I know you target my Kei and if I find one of you near him, I will make you fucking cry like a baby

Catto : That's what the bro said

Catto : We're not the only one bro

Dadchi : Wh- I am not even doing anything!

LongLiveTheKing : Whats this? Whats this?

GreenDarling : Why am I here?

SimplyM : That's my line. Is this a chat for captains? I am retired

Dadchi : Is that you Moniwa-san?

SimplyM : Karasuno's Sawamura! 

HarryPotter'sOwl : Who is GreenDarling?

GreenDarling : You should have come to Shiratorizawa, @LongLiveTheKing

LongLiveTheKing leave the chat

HarryPotter'sOwl : Ushijima!!

GreenDarling : Bokuto Koutarou. Why does Oikawa leave?

Catto : Probably busy banging his ace

GreenDarling : Banging?

Dadchi : Kuroo!

SimplyM add Futakuchi K

SimplyM leave the chat

Futakuchi K : Don't soil our Moniwa

Futakuchi K leave the chat

GreenDarling add Guess-who-i-am

Guess-who-i-am : Oookay~ Which one of you defiled Wakkun? 

Catto : Oh shit

HarryPotter'sOwl : Bro you're dead

Catto leave the chat

HarryPotter'sOwl add Akaashi

HarryPotter'sOwl : Akaaaaaashiiiii heeeelp

Akaashi : @Guess-who-i-am, I apologize on behalf of Bokuto-san

Akaashi kicked HarryPotter'sOwl out

Akaashi leave the chat

GreenDarling : Why is everybody leave the chat?

Guess-who-i-am : Because I have crushed their heart~ Now we can continue our date, Wakkun!!

GreenDarling : Okay

GreenDarling leave the chat

Guess-who-i-am leave the chat

Dadchi : ....what?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a pinterest drawing about Kei coming home, Akiteru greets him, and behind Kei was a bunch of other school captains coming through. It makes me think that Kei is a very popular character, even among the captains.


End file.
